The Tails of Coy and Dracana
by Toa coy
Summary: first fanfic Tells how Coy and Dracana came to be
1. Chapter 1

The Tales of Coy and Dracacona

Tale one

By

Toa coy

**Copyrights**

This story takes place in the 2009story line of BIONICLE©. BIONICLE© is a trademark of the LEGO Company©. Key blade is copyright to the Kingdom heart saga. Coy, Dracacona, Lobo, Draca, Pyro Flame, Aqua Pool, Ven Air, Ko Cube, Po Stone, Geo Earth, X, Beastian, Ancient Beast, Centa© to Toa coy © 2009

Preface

As they run from the Skrall solders in the city of Roxtus. Dracacona recalled what they had they done to deserve this. They over heard the leader of the Skrall, Tuma, who had revealed the place were their parents were. If Coy hadn't open his mouth they would be on their way there instead they are running for their lives.

Chapter One

A long time ago on the planet of Spherus Magna, The Great Beings infused some beasts in some of the population to see if this could be part of their new idea. After the planet of Spherus magna split in three, the planet Bara Magna is the largest with the most of Spherus population. Bara magna the population of it were creatures; Agoir, Glatorian, Vorok, and Zesk. The Agoir shunned the beasts infused. They lived out in the wastelands with the Vorok and Zesk. Over the many years now called Beastian mastered the beast infused so they now can transform in to humanoid versions. Most of them found mates; the offspring of these Beastians were twins or a mix of its parents. Lobo, the son of two werewolves, who had found his mate Draca, the daughter of two weredragons, with a fight for a sand bat. She came in from the sky, in her beast from, hit the bat away from him. She transform into a stunning figure with a white cloak, clawed hands and feet, her wings were now weapons, she wear a helmet that could change to fit her in her dragon form, her armor was dull silver with scorch mark from a fight, her skin was pale white with bit of sand in her scale skin, and her tail rapped around her waist like belt. He looked at himself, boots that change with his form, unclawed hands with a gun and sword, crimson armor with a white cape and brown skin with no tail. _What would she ever see in me_, he thought as he got up and went to help her.

_ He look kind a cute_, Draca thought as she ripped one of the wings wanted to know whom she was so interested in, she turned her head to ask, "What's your name?"

Lobo replied "Lobo, yours?" he said as he doge a wing.

"Draca," she said as she struck the final bow. "So hungry?"

"Yeah"

He setup camp while she cooked. He found a cave that be the shelter that they could sleep in, it just need a few changes to make it bearable. By the time he was done with the shelter she had cooked the bat into a soup. They talked to each other.

"So what beast are you?" ask Draca.

"Wolf." replied Lobo.

"May I see it you know your form?"

"Sure, here I go."

He got up, walked back, and will his form to shift to the beast. His feet grow so his first boot is up at forty-five degree angle to the new boot, his hands were clawed now, he stilled had crimson armor but with fur between.

Draca looked at him and said, "You look good, but let me show you mine."

She to willed herself to the beast. Her claws grew and her tail unwrapped from her waist. Finally, her head grew to fit the helmet. With her wings out she was stunning if not more. They, still standing, started to walk to each other.

Chapter Two

Lobo awoke in the shelter. He was himself and thought what he did to get here? He remembered the last thing he did was transform. Then he looked around and Draca was, on his rug, curried up next to him. He dropped his jaw, it was the only thing he could do to not wake her, but she woke and she was surprised at what she saw. She looked and said," Did we..."

He interrupted, "YES!"

"OH! So what are we going to due I mean we just met yesterday and this happen in our beast forms so it was what the feelings that we felt before we…"

"Draca, just clam down. This is our life now so we have to work on how we can deal with this and how to raise our kid to be good and kind."

"So we need a preeminent home, rich in food, cool, and a lot of water for us and our new family."

"So near the water tribe."

They moved to an area near the water tribe, who live in an area with water that the tribe trade for other items. The area has a lot of the Skopio that can feed a pack of beastian for a few days. It took a day's travel, by flight, to reach the area.

In the following months Draca slowly stopped hunting and spent more time in a cave at Sandray Canyon. The word sped of them as retied Glatorians living in the desert for some reason. Little did Lobo and Draca that they had been watch by the first dragon and wolf Beastian, who have slowly shrunk over time do to the prophecy of the raise and fall of the Skrall by a wolf and dragon, with great interesting with the help of the elementals, Pyro Flame, Aqua Pool, Ven Air, Ko Cube, Po Stone, Geo Earth, and X.

Tuma cough word of Lobo and knew that if he got his hands on even one mating pair of Beastians then he could rule the planet sooner.

While Lobo was hunting Draca lad two eggs, one is silver like her armor, the other brown like it's father, which took a lot of energy.

When Lobo got back he saw that Draca lad two eggs, he put the kill in a corner and look for his mate.

Chapter Three

She was in the Conner eating the kill. He looked at her and said passively, "You look more beautiful thin when a meet you." He kissed her for five minutes.

"So are they Boys? Girls? Wolfs? Dragons? One of each?"

"Come down it's one of each gender."

"But are they safe," a voice of wisdom that came from the shadows then a flash of light that blinded the new parents. "So you can fight an army."

Lobo and Draca looked and saw nine beings, two looked like short wolf and dragon but to humanoid.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here!" Growled Draca. She took a defensive stance near her eggs. If anyone tries to go for them, that being will be the first one kill. The wolf spoke in a calm voice, "We are the ones who hide the secrets of the world from those who would use that power for evil," he explained, "and if some one took one of them, then they may fight against each other."

Lobo looked at his family. His mate with the eggs that sheltered his children, and at the beings who came to help his family. He knew what he had to do. "Come with me."

Tuma sent word to the Bone Hunters start the beast hunt. Once he had them he would raise an army of beast, or if not these then others.

"THEY'RE GOING TO DO _WHAT_! Lobo, if you though that our kids are in danger, than _WE_ fight, _WE_ win!" Draca yelled at the top of her lugs. At this point she would do any thing to get her eggs out of here and far away from _THEM_. The nine beings that appeared out of nowhere wanted her eggs that shelter her and her mate's children. Now she listens to her mate trying to tell her the plan, but she was not going to give up they were staying.

Then, an explosion, another, then another; the thundering came from a group of Bone Hunters, sent by Tuma, to take them away, but alive. Suddenly bolts of fire, air, stone, and a white powder knocked most of them off. For those who were on their steed things were about to worse.

With most of the elementals out in the field knocking the hunters out and leaving them with fear, fear that they might meet the elementals again.

In a hidden lab that the great beings used to build a giant robot. The last of the prototypes before the beastian and the element lords they are the hidden force that is responsible for all the good in the planet. This is the same set of members who sought out Lobo and Draca to save them but they failed the group got to this place all in one piece but as X came though the door closes and a beam of light is seen. The elders looked into the sky as they saw the light split and each when different direction of each other. This was a bad sign for the group they did not know what happen or who when where. All they heard was the cry of pain from Draca.

The door to the base was nearly complete, Draca, having just discover the type of being the eggs were, she named the brown egg Coy for he was shy as she warmed his egg he turn away from it to show that he was over heated, and she named the silver egg Dracacona for she was a copy of her. One of the hunters was able to mess with the door before fainting. Then a beam that was supposed to go to the base split in two, the eggs lifted the only life they knew, Coy and Dracacona just lost the only life they've known.

Chapter Four

In the Forest of Tesara there was a centaur who has lived in this forest all her life with the last of the ancient beast, the ancient beast where all golden and the abandon pets of the Great Beings, but over the years the more they were sought after until only three remain. They were the lion, the dragon, and the wolf; they had found an orphan centaur that was raised as an ancient beast. Many years later, that same centaur was walking though the forest at night and saw a bright light shot across the sky. Then the light seems to come to her, but it crashed into the forest making a crater. This knocked her to the ground, when she got up she peaked over the edge to only to see two egg in the center.

"Coy, Dracacona! No!" Draca yelled in pain. "Lobo, I'm going after them." Lobos knowing that if she flew then they were going to be hunted down like the Beastians ancientness. "No, Draca if you fly you'll be caught and remember the kids haven't seen us as beasts."

From his egg, Coy could tell that the only family he had with him was his sister, Dracacona. Then a sound from above was a voice of a girl, "I wonder what's in them maybe if I tap one, this silver one." _Oh no, no one but his parents were going to touch them,_ Coy thought with that he cracked his egg. As he took his first breath he jumped in front of his sister's egg ready to fight to keep her safe.

Centa stumbled back as saw a small brown skinned being growl at her and stood in front of the silver egg. _Were did this being come form?_ She asked herself. "Who are you and where did you come from?"

"My name is Coy, this..." he said this as he tapped on the egg, _crack_, a white being emerge from the egg, "is my sister Dracacona." "As to where we came from it was a long ways from here, we were going to hatch sooner with our parents, but our home was attacked and some one messed with the controls on the machine and we were split up and here we are." He finished still in a defensive stance like he saw his mother do from inside of his egg. Dracacona put a hand on her brother and told him, "Brother she might be of some help." She turns towards me and shouted, "What is your name creature of forest." I replied, "My name is Centa, I live here with the last three Ancient beasts."

Though Coy can fight, he did this thanks to the will to protect his sister after that he was exhausted from his hatching; he and his sister rode on Centa to an ancient part of the forest. After what seem like hours they came to what seem the end of the forest, but a panel of rock slid to show a dark cave. Though concern the cave felt like home to Coy and Dracacona.

Chapter Five

Though it had been hours since Lobo and Draca lost their eggs, they were now in the Skull Mountains hiding out from the hunters. "Lobo, we need to get to that forest and get our eggs! When I was an egg it took me three months to hatch. The only thing that can make an egg hatch is survival of the hatching's life or family." Draca plead sobbing.

Lobo seeing how distress his mate was he said what need to be said, "Draca, this is survival, the kids hatched and are alive. Remember they are part wolf and part dragon with that a lone they should survive."

"Coy will you stop acting like I'm still in the egg!" Dracacona yelled at the top of her lugs. She was sick of her twin brother, who was the first to hatch, thinks he has the right to tell her what to do. "Coy you know that they mean no harm."

Ten minutes earlier, Centa, Coy and Dracacona enter a cave at the base of the White Quarts Mountains and the end of the Forest of Tesara. The cave lit up as they rode. With they senses Coy and Dracacona knew there was something big following them. Then Centa stopped as a booming voice yelled, "Centa! You know never bring Agoir to this place." Then another voice came from the right of them. "Brother these are not Agoir these are Beastian, young by the looks of it." A third voice came from the left. "Tell us young ones what are your names and how you came into being?"

"Masters, I found them in the forest after I saw a light in the sky that split in two." Coy got off Centa to tell they story. "Who ever you are, I'm Coy son of Lobo and Draca," he was gesturing to himself and his sister, "this is my twin sister Dracacona. We hatched from eggs a few hours ago. By the way why do you call us Beastian?" "Long ago," The third voice began, "the Great Beings asked if they could take samples of me and my brothers and infuse them into beings to see how they react. I'm sad to say that they became their beast. Today, ten thousands years to the day, is when the first being gain control of the beast with in and change so that it could still be a beast and walk up right at the same time. They lived as Glatorian till one night when one lost its temper and started to harm. So the rest got in their beast forms to stop it, so with the being was commended and the Agoir saved. They thought they might be called heroes, but that title would never be bestrode on one of them only a combination of their guised and nature. _**Beastian! **_ This why your kind is called Beastian."

Coy thought that this was a talk at his parents should have told him and his sister. "So," air quoting as he said, _"Ancient Beast_, What beast are we? Huh-huh-huh-huh-hhhhhhhhhhhuh-huh?"

A low growl rose in front of Coy, from tone of the growl it was feline and ready to attack, something inside of Coy clicked and he started to change his hands grew into claws, a tail started to grow, his feet grew at a forty-five degree angle, fur grew all over his body. Dracacona seeing that the lion wasn't going for him but at her. Something clicked in her too, her clawed hands and feet grew, and wings sprouted from her back, like her brother a tail, her head change for a more aerodynamic for flight. With the transformation the lion stopped and the third voice spoke, "Coy from the look of things your father was a wolf and your mother a dragon. So that answers the question as to who train you. I'm the ancient dragon," the voice continues, "you seem to know the ancient lion, and the ancient wolf. With your transformation this answer that your teacher will be, Coy, you will learn from wolf, Dracacona, you will learn from me. You both will train till nightfall. You will only rest every seventh day."

With that Coy and Dracacona where in for a hard fifteen years, but it will sever a way to live till they set out to find their parents.

Chapter Six

After their fist night outside of their eggs so Coy and Dracacona got little sleep. The next day, the Ancient Beast started their training from first mealtime to second mealtime for hand-to-hand combat. Coy got his but kicked by his little sister. Then, they worked on strategy, math, science, and armor crafting. Coy showed more promised in these skills, but Dracacona matched him in strategy, science, and armor crafting. By the time third meal came to they were tied, but they ate then did the final secession for the day vehicle building, this is to learn on how-to build a vehicle. AT nightfall they lifted for their room to rest, but due to the werewolf in them they need little sleep. This gives them time to workout all the knits in their plans and armor. The next day was a little easier and the started to get into the swing of things. Then five years later some thing weird happen during weapon practice. Coy made a move that changed his sword into two weapons that looked like keys. This was then termed as key blades due to their key like appearance. He called them Lobo and Draco, in honor of his family, he then found out that they could combined to form his original blade, Meeting Ground. Dracacona got her key blades a day later, Linking Chain and Animal Chain. Meeting Ground is Lobo and Draco's blades facing out. Linking Chain is a scythe with two water blades on the end of it. Animal Chain is a boomerang with a knife on a movable beam forming an animal head.

Chapter Seven

After fifteen years of training Coy was now six foot tall, a tail that wrapped around his waist, armor that he and his sister made to protected them from the training which drained them every day only rest day kept them alive, so they were prepared to search for their parents. Dracacona was now five foot eleven, a tail like her brother, and armor. She inherited her mother's beauty. After fifteen years with the Ancient Beast they were like family but they know if something happens on their quest they would be the on they shoulders. They left the cave to their self-designed vehicles that doubles as suits. Coy's, called Envoy, had two trends in font and back, about five foot tall ten foot long, the cockpit is open, when Envoy change into a suit the cockpit is in the center the trends formed the arms and legs. Dracacona's, called Hammer Shock, was a gyro wheel with two blades coming out of the center; the cockpit was in the small wheel. When the vehicle transforms the blades become Dracacona's weapons. Coy and Dracacona's suites combine Hammer Shock's wheels split in fourths, then latch on to arms and legs of Envoy. The cockpit attaches to the back of Envoy for a panoramic view of the battlefield. Riding out on their vehicles to the desert to find the ones who they longed to see.

Lobo and Draca where out hunting for their favorite food, sand bats, when they hear the sounds of rock steeds rumble throughout the Skull Mountains for fifteen years just for them. Every day their came up and down until night fall then they go back to Roxtus the most hated place in Bara Magna. Vorok try to hide in the sand to avoid the Hunters. On this day a bright light that must have been seen all over Bara Magna. It seem to hit Roxtus, Draca thought that it was her orphan children but it was to far away to even if it was her beloved offspring.

Dracacona saw the light and thought it was heading to the place that looks like the same as that night. She and her brother studied maps of Bara Magna and hiding places for fifteen years, so they can tell were it could be and it was one place no one wanted to go but that light might help them get closer to finding their parents.

Chapter Eight

As night fell on the land Coy and Dracana stopped at a cave in the middle of the desert. Coy started a fire for warmth with his powers over fire due to his being half dragon. While this was going on his sister started getting some small creatures for dinner. All that night they took turns keeping watch for trouble, Coy took the first watch. The only thing that happened that night was a vehicle with two beings on it only one looked like it was like a hatchling away from it's mother. Coy thought nothing more about it the rest of the night. At midnight Dracana took over the watch, her turn was nothing but night and sounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Bionicle is the trademark of the lego company

Chapter nine

On their way to what they believed to be the place where there parents are but as they grew near it looked like a nightmare than a safe place to live. All the soldiers worn black armor with swords for shoulder armor, helms like blades on their heads, saw-blade shield, and a long black blade with a blaster that could kill a being with a hit. Anyone who saw them would run for fear of living through that place. Coy and Dracana left their rides outside of sight of the guards and so they begin to sneak into the city to fight. From all the communication the soldiers were called skrall and any with a name is a tough opponent to beat. The leaders name Tuma, he was the one who wanted to take over Bara Magna and rule like a dictator. The twins sneak over to a hut and the evil leader was there. "Skrall, have we found the group that escape from us nearly sixteen years ago," spoke Tuma to a soldier. "No leader we come close in the Skull mountains but..." the skrall stopped when a crash interuped him.

AT THE SAME TIME AS THE TALK

"Dracana, they could leaded us to our parents. We need to get closer." Coy said with glee. "Coy get back here it's to dangerous," Dracana tried to warnged him, but it was to late some thing fell, Coy yelled, and they were spotted. As they run from the Skrall solders in the city of Roxtus. Dracacona recalled what they had they done to deserve this. They over heard the leader of the Skrall, Tuma, who had revealed the place were their parents were. If Coy hadn't open his mouth they would be on their way there instead they are running for their lives.


End file.
